Memories
by Lunar Runaway Hiri
Summary: They've always stuck up for each other. they've always loved each other. Recently, that love has blossomed into a relationship that will, likely, last, for many more years to come. But, wait... Where does Itachi fit into this equation? SasukexOC fluff!


A/N- Alright, this was, in a way a request, but then again, I offered to write it, soooo….. Yeah. I added a few things in that weren't part of the request, but that I thought were cute and fitting.

"speech" 'thought' _flashback_ (humor)

There I stood, alone, on the top of a lush hill at sunset. The slight, chilly breeze caressed my exposed skin, ruffled my casual, comfy clothing, and tangled in my shoulder length driftwood brown hair. The sky was a tie-die masterpiece of Mother Nature, starting at the sun with a bright orange-red and working out with hues of pink, yellow, orange, and purple, until finally they reached dark blue, and then black. Turning from the sun, I saw the full moon, as white and round as fine china, slowly ascending into the sky. Suddenly, a star started to twinkle. It was a bright and shining light in the darkness. I looked at that star and my hand instinctively moved to clutch my necklace.

My necklace had been a gift. It was a gift for my thirteenth birthday, my most recent one. It was a small red and white fan, outlined in silver, on a silver chain: The Uchiha symbol. Uchiha Sasuke, my first and current boyfriend had given it to me.

'Sasuke…'

-

"_Ah! Stop!" I cried, tears streaming down my three-year-old face. One of the bullies roughly shoved me to the ground. I landed with a thud on my hands and knees, scraping them up and causing them to slightly ooze the warm, red liquid of life._

"_Hahaha! Take that, loser!" he kicked sand in my face, and his 'pack' did the same._

"_Hey! You leave her alone!" yelled a voice I knew all too well._

"_Suke-kun!" I called out in surprised and looked up at him. The bully kicked more sand right into my eyes. It burned so bad that I didn't even realize that Sasuke was beating up the bullies pretty badly. All I could focus on was the searing pain in my eyes._

_Two arms gently wrapped around me and I became conscious of the screams of the bullies running, or limping, home. _

"_Don't rub your eyes; it'll just make it worse." _

_-_

'Sasuke's always so gentle with me…'

-

_The clean water ran down my cheeks, the searing pain in my eyes was nearly gone. Sasuke scooped up another handful of water from the stream and gently splashed it into my eyes, just to make sure all of the sand was gone._

"_There. All better!" He smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Thanks Sasuke-kun!" Suddenly, the smile on his face turned a bit more mischievous. He scooped up another handful of water and splashed me. "Oh, it's on!" I shout, as I do the same. We stood up and kept splashing each other. The newly wet ground had become quite slippery and next thing I knew, I was falling. I grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and wound p pulling him down with me… There we sat, soaking, in a shallow stream, laughing. Then, Itachi arrived. _

"_Sasuke? Little Brother? It's time for dinner? Where are you?" Sasuke quickly stood and helped me up._

"_Over here nii-san!" Sasuke responded. Itachi entered the clearing to see me and Sasuke standing, drenched, in the middle of a stream._

"_What the- What happened?" he asked in surprise._

"_We had a water war…" I answered shyly. Itachi looked at me and at Sasuke. We now stood with our hands behind our backs, our heads slightly bowed, and were giving Itachi the puppy dog eyes… we both knew that, together, we were unstoppable when it came to our puppy dog eyes. Even Itachi couldn't resist it._

"_Sigh, alright, Miranda, your mother said you could eat at our house. I'm sure we can find some dry clothes for you. Come on." He smiled and turned to leave._

_-_

Suddenly, a pair of warm muscular arms wrapped around me.

"That lone star reminds me of you: my light in the darkness of the world. It's what you've always been for me." Sasuke cuddled his head in the nook of my neck and smiled.

-

"_You're stupid!" Yelled an academy student, he was about 9. He shoved Sasuke to the ground, "You're gonna be a horrible ninja! You'll never accomplish anything!" He took out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke. It had barely even scratched Sasuke when it was intercepted by another kunai from an unknown source. Itachi stepped out of the trees. _

_I saw nothing but the exchange of kunai, the blood that trickled down Sasuke's arm, and the tears that streamed down his face. I ran to him and stood in front of him. _

"_Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that! It's ninjas like you that won't accomplish anything! You'll probably be stuck at Genin level just because you pick on people half your age! And that's what makes you stupid too!" I then proceeded to kick him in the crotch and knee him in the face when he bent over… I threw in a few more good punches just because I loved the feeling of my knuckles against the guy-who-picked-on-Sasuke.I could tell he was pretty hurt when he limped away taking deep breaths and bent over in a I'm-trying-to-look-unaffected-but-failing-completely slouch, clutching his abdomen._

_I turned around and fell to my knees in front of Sasuke. He was trying to hide his tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Itachi slip into the camouflaging trees. I knew he was still there though. I leaned forward slightly and wrapped my arms around Sasuke._

"_I feel so weak…" He whispered._

"_Well, don't." He looked up at me. "You should know by now that you should never get me angry… or, pretty much, any other girl. We have tempers." He looked at me, his eyes widening._

"_Why… were you angry?" _

"_Because you're my friend Suke-kun! Why else?" I replied. He should know that! He looked at me, smiled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. I looked down at his bleeding arm. I took my blue ribbon out of my hair and a band-aid out of my pocket (I just remembered it was there). I dabbed his cut clean with my ribbon and he looked up at me. _

"_But… won't that ruin your ribbon?"_

"_Suke-kun, I can always get another ribbon, but I can't get another you!" He smiled at me. I put the band-aid on. He still looked kinda sad though… So I bent down and kissed the band-aid. "There! A kiss to make it all better again!" He smiled a big, genuine smile._

"_Come on, Mir-chan! Let's go play!" He said excitedly, as he jumped up and grabbed my hand._

"_Okay!"_

_-_

"Hmmm…" Sasuke hummed slightly, as if pondering something. He then sat down, causing me to go down with him. He leaned against the lone sakura tree that had, formerly, been my only company, showing off its namesake: Beautiful pink cherry blossoms in full bloom. I leaned into Sasuke, the fragrant scent of apples and cinnamon gave him a sweet and spicy aroma.

-

"_Hehehehe! Tag! You're it!" I yelled as I tapped Sasuke lightly on the shoulder and ran._

"_Hey!" he yelled out, not having the slightest clue as to what just happened. He then ran after my, now distant, four-year-old wasn't long before he caught up. He grabbed my wrist and I stopped to look back at him._

"_Suke-kun? What is it?"_

"_Mir-chan… I-I love you." He gently pecked me on the lips. I looked at him and smiled._

_-_

The chilly night wind suddenly picked up. Sasuke's arms tightened around my waist as I started to shiver.

-

"_shhhh!" Sasuke put a finger to his lips._

"_hm." I nodded, determined._

"_Well, well, well," I whipped my five-year-old features toward the voice. "What do we have here? A couple of brats? How did you get here?" there stood a shinobi with a iwagakure headband. Oh no._

"_Run!" Sasuke yelled at me; he pulled out a kunai and got into a protective stance._

"_Not without you!" I replied, grabbed his arm, and ran._

"_Oh no you don't…" The shinobi had us both in his grip. We screamed. The other shinobi from iwa came at that instant. When they saw it was only a couple of kids, the majority of them left. _

"_Kill them soon and quick, Danshi, I don't want to be kept up all night by screaming," the biggest, scariest man, the one with the scar over his face, reaching from about an inch above his left eye down across his right jaw bone, commanded. _

"_Alright, alright," replied the ninja by the name of danshi. The other shinobi then left. "Heh heh heh… time for some fun…" Sasuke started to try to kick the shinobi, but, with him being an academy student, and the enemy, probably, a jonin, he didn't get anywhere._

_Suddenly, Danshi dropped dead right there. We fell with him. When we stood up, we were able to see the metallic glimmer of a weapon that had embedded itself in his chest. _

"_Don't make a sound." An urgent and familiar voice whispered. I spun around. _

'_Itachi!' Itachi grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back, and picked me up bridal style. He then jumped away quickly and silently, with all the stealth of an anbu… which he was…_

_When we were a safe distance away he put us down and made sure that we were unharmed. _

"_If leaf's Anbu members had half the stealth of determined children, we'd be able to sneak into more enemy camps more often. You two never cease to amaze me at what you're capable of. Now, don't do it again!" It confuses me when Itachi has his rants… first he praises then he scolds… it makes no sense._

"_Alright, Itachi nii-san." Both Sasuke and I replied. I had taken to calling Itachi 'brother' because, well, he acted like one to me._

_Itachi sighed. He knew that we were planning on doing it again some other time._

_-_

"Miranda, do you remember what I told you when you, Itachi, and I were training in the forest before Itachi's mission?" Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"Yes, why?" I was lost in flashbacks right now, so, it was a bit confusing to me.

"I want to make that happen… I'm going back to Konoha… I'm taking you with me… itachi and I have already discussed the matter, and he, and Erin, are coming too." Erin is Itachi's girlfriend. She and I were the ones that brought the two brothers back together again. She's one of my best friends.

I smiled. "Alright."

-

"_See, this is how you hold a kunai." Sasuke's hand wrapped around mine as he repositioned my five-year-old fingers on the kunai I was holding. Itachi stood a few feet away, practicing his senbon throwing on a scarecrow that had red dots where pressure and knock-out points were. He never missed. _

"_This is how you hold the kunai. I'm going to show you all kinds of tricks that I learn at the Academy, and someday we are going to be a team, just you and me, the best team ever. And someday, we will get married! We will be the best ninja team the world has ever seen, just you and me!" Sasuke exclaimed. I blushed and smiled. I saw itachi smile out of the corner of my eye._

_-_

"You're… not… objecting?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"No, why would I?" I snuggled closer to him.

"Well… It's just…"

"_The _Uchiha Sasuke is at a loss of words?"

"*sigh* I just thought that you liked to travel…"

I do like traveling," He had the strangest mix of confusion and curiosity dominating his face. "But I think that settling down sounds good too, besides, I keep hearing you and Itachi talk about this Naruto, and other people, and all this gossip has made me curious…"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat," Sasuke smirked.

"No, Stupidity killed the cat, Curiosity was framed," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Was that an insult?"

"If you wanted it to be!"

-

"_Hey, Miranda."_

"_Hmm? Oh! Hey, Itachi! What's up?" I turned to the rouge ninja._

"_I just wanted to tell you something." He replied a voice that was struggling to not be monotone (Erin hates that)_

"_And what might that be?"_

"_Well, you know how I read a lot of people's minds when I think they're hiding something, right?"_

"_Did you read MY mind again? I thought I told you not to!"_

"_No, I didn't-"_

"_Good."_

"_BUT, I did read Sasuke's… Seeming as though he's quite shy when it comes to this topic, I'll say this: he thinks you're kind, sweet, beautiful, and he loves the way you stick up for him. Bye." And with that, Itachi walked right past me. I didn't move. I stood there soaking in what I had just been told. A smile lit up on my face like lights on a Christmas tree. _

_-_

"Then I guess I will, just so I can have revenge…" an evil smirk danced across his lips.

"What do you mean by that…?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

-

_I ran all the way home and grabbed the phone as soon as I got into the door. My feet couldn't seem to get me there fast enough. I dialed Sasuke's number and the dial tones slowly played back. Then the ringing started. It seemed to get faster and faster as my excitement quickly dropped into a pit in my stomach labeled 'Nervous Butterflys.'_

_The ringing stopped._

"_Umm… Sasuke?" I asked nervously._

"_Yes?" the phone slightly changed his voice, like phones normally do._

"_I have something to tell you…"_

"_What is it?" The butterflies where swarmed in a frenzy._

"_I… um… I like you, Sasuke…" there was silence. "A lot." I started to blush really badly and I started thanking God that Sasuke couldn't see me._

"… _Really?" 'What, does he think I was lying?!'_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well… I like you too, Miranda," I was silent as I let this sink in. "A lot." He added._

"_You do?" oh, wait… now I sounded as if I were accusing him of lying…_

"_Yeah…" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was blushing… 'I hope he couldn't tell when I was…' The butterflies had stopped moving altogether… it's interesting how they stop as soon as I would let them go._

_-_

"This." He gently pressed his soft lips to mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what was actually happening… our first kiss, well, other than the one when we were little… that doesn't count. My heart started speeding up as I kissed back. My hands had, somehow, managed to get tangled in his hair. His right hand gently caressed the back of my neck and his left arm was wrapped around my waist. My heart actually started to calm down. I gasped when he licked my bottom lip. He slid his tounge inside mouth and took advantage of my few stunned seconds before I started fighting back. My heart started pounding harder again as the kiss deepened. I could feel his heart beating, but I just couldn't seem to get close enough to him. When he broke the kiss for air, we were both panting heavily.

"Well, if that's my punishment, I should insult you more often!" he started laughing, not long after which, I joined in too.

-

{Switch POV}

I was crouched in the trees at the base of the hill, opposite to the moon, and completely consealed. I secretly watched, just in case (probably out of habit) to make sure nothing bad might happen, even though I know that Sasuke is perfectly able to defend for himself.

Actually, I've been watching over them, even with my failing eyesight (don't say anything), for as long as I can remember. Ever scince the incident with Miranda and the sand-kicking, I've been, what you might call, an 'over protective brother' to both of them.

I returned t the real world from my thoughts at the moment that they broke apart from their kiss. They said a few words, but all I heard was laughter…

I smirked.

A new memory to add to my archive of my little brother and Mir- and my little sister.

Hope you like this!

Alright. Now I have to cover a few things:

-itachi is no stalker.

-I was NOT implying incest for all of you who think that way. The little brother and little sister and older brother thing is just to show how close the three happen to be. Get it? Got it? Good. Cuz I don't repeat myself. I reapeat: I don't repeat myself…

…

…

Don't say anything…

# of words (w/o author's notes): 2694

Now that that is taken care of, have a cookie! *tries to shove cookie through keyboard to reader*

TT-TT it won't work!

Je ne! (See Ya!)

_e then ran after me._


End file.
